A conventional web feeding mechanism called Really Simple Syndication (RSS) provides up-to-date web content to users by polling and updating changes to the web content across the Internet. When a user accesses the web content with a mobile device, RSS web feeding wastes too much communication bandwidth in polling changes to the web content. The RSS web feeding also needs to be connected to the Internet to perform polling. Also, there is no Quality of Service (QoS) for the transferred web content because the transfer is subject to current state of the Internet.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for RSS web feeding for mobile devices.